Chocolate Strawberry Cake
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Sequal to Like Any Other Day. Having him there for her when she needed him the most, Orihime has no choice but to thank Ichigo... in any way she can. IchiHime fluff, Tatsuki goodness, and Orihime recipes. You were warned.


I don't own Bleach in general, or Ichigo or Orihime in particular. KK. Right on. I do, however, own this fic and its prequel, Like Any Other Day. 

A/N: Like I said, Like Any Other Day got a sequel. This is it. Enjoy :D

Also, the people who gave me inspiration for any of the Orihime recipes mentioned here have requested their names be unmentioned XD

_**Chocolate-Strawberry Cake**_

"What is that?"

Was the first thing said to Inoue Orihime as she came into class that day, holding a box about the size of both her breasts combined.

"Good morning, Michiru-chan, Ryou-chan!"

Orihime calmly greeted as she moved to her seat, placing the box on her desk.

It was the day after her late brother's anniversary, and she seemed like a completely different person… as much as Orihime could, as she was still Orihime.

However, both hairpins were present and she hardly bumped into anything or anyone.

She made sure to keep a safe distance from staircases still, however…

"Hime! Good morning!"

Honsho Chizuru chirped as she hopped next to Orihime, scaring the girl lightly.

"Good morning, Chizuru-chan."

She managed to babble.

"Ara, what's this?"

Chizuru asked as she blinked at the box, sniffling the air around it.

"Smells… sweet…"

"Ah, don't!"

Orihime cried out as Chizuru attempted to open the box, jumping on it, protecting it with her body. A blush rose to Chizuru's cheeks as she took a step back.

"Ara, Hime, so noble, to throw her life on the line to protect the treasure chest… HOW-ever!"

Cracking her knuckles, a fire burned in the ecstatic girl's eyes.

"That only means that I must stake my life to break through… itte!"

She suddenly cried out and fell as the sole of Arisawa Tatsuki's shoe connected with the back of her head.

"Idiot, go waste your life somewhere else!"

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan! Good morning!"

Orihime chirped, now more relaxed as another guardian for the box had appeared. Tatsuki ruffled her hair fondly before turning to look at the box.

"Morning. What is that? Smells… sweet."

She said, sniffling the box a bit. A slight blush came to Orihime's cheeks as she twiddled her fingers.

"It's a thank you gift… for… ah! Here's yours!"

Orihime suddenly announced as she quickly extracted a small bag from her backpack and handed it to the other girl, not giving Tatsuki a moment to wonder. Biting her lip, she continued in a hushed voice.

"Thank you, Tatsuki-chan, for coming with me yesterday."

A slight blush rose to Tatsuki's cheeks as she accepted the gift, not even managing to think about what was inside.

"You really… didn't have to…"

Orihime shook her head, sending her long hair waving around her.

"What are you talking about? If it wasn't for Tatsuki-chan, I'd have been run over by that car and wouldn't even have been here now! Baking some of Tatsuki-chan's favorite chocolate-chips cookies is the least I could do!"

Fear suddenly crept into Tatsuki's eyes.

"You… baked this?"

"Yes!"

Came the over-excited reply.

"I made the dough, and put in the chips, and then I dipped it in pineapple jam, and…"

Tatsuki's hand covered the girl's mouth, stopping any farther description of the recipe.

"I'll… try it out later… but…"

She glanced at the small bag in her hand as she kept it out of Chizuru's reach as the other girl tried to grab it, muttering "Hime's cookies" like a mantra.

"… If that's your reason behind it, then the big box must be for…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Came a shout from the hallway outside the class, drawing the attention of all inside. They looked right on time to see Kuchiki Rukia march into the classroom… "I said, wait…!" …just to have her slam the door in Kurosaki Ichigo's face.

She remained standing there, making sure the door to the classroom remained closed.

"…up. Now that's real mature of you, Kuchiki!"

"Ara, but I thought it'd be best for Kurosaki-kun if I stepped down to his level!"

Rukia replied, now fully in her school-performance persona.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san!"

Keigo cried out from his seat, small hearts dancing around him, matching Rukia's sparkles and shoujo bubbles.

"Ara, good morning, Asano-ku—"

She was cut short as she door was yanked open and she went flying sideways with it.

"You're disrupting the entry to class, Kuchiki!"

Ichigo barked as he stepped into the classroom, a vein throbbing madly in his forehead. Orihime's eyes widened as she hurried to hide the box, Tatsuki helping her as she seemed ready to just fall on it. Rukia looked away with an air of superiority to her.

"Ara, but there is another door to class, Kurosaki-kun, were you not aware of that?"

"I don't want to hear it from someone who can't even open a slide-door closet right."

He said as he entered, leaving her behind to glare at his back.

"Go, good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime declared as she stepped up to meet him. Upon noticing her, Ichigo's expression softened greatly, raising quite the confused cloud of mumbles around them.

"Ah. You seem to be more like your normal self, Inoue."

He said with a rather teasing air to him. With a nod she raised her arms, as though straining muscles she didn't have.

"Hai! 100 percent hyperness restored! Inoue Orihime, back in business!"

Then her pose faltered as did her voice; she looked away, blushing slightly.

"All thanks… to Kurosaki-kun…"

A dark look crossed Rukia's eyes as she passed by them, half walking into Ichigo on her way to his seat. He half glared at her momentarily before looking back at Orihime.

"I didn't really do anything…"

She shook her head.

"That's not true! You bought us those drinks! They were really delicious!"

A moment of staring at her content expression passed before he sighed in defeat.

"I'm… glad you enjoyed that."

He said with a soft smile, and her blush deepened as she looked away. Her mouth opened as she said something, but the words hardly came out. He leant a bit forward, straining his ears.

"I'm sorry, Inoue, what did you…"

"She said…"

Tatsuki's voice came in, loud and clear from her place next to them, sitting on top of a struggling Chizuru to keep her from lunging at the orange haired boy in a violent spur of insanity.

"'If you aren't busy, would Kurosaki-kun mind… having lunch with me?'"

She finished with quite the disturbing grin on her face. A silence as though fell on the class as all eyes turned to them. Orihime's gaze was set on the floor, though her face became as red as her hair, and a similar though slightly lighter hue rose to Ichigo's cheeks as he turned to look at her, opening his mouth to reply…

"Ok everybody, take your seats, class is in session!"

Ochi-sensei declared as she walked in, breaking the scene. Orihime hurried to sit down in relief, as though hiding from prying eyes.

"Nice atmosphere!"

Mizuiro whispered from his seat behind Ichigo, making Rukia "humph" quietly from his side.

"Give me a break, you damned brat."

Ichigo uttered back, trying his best to ignore both the Shinigami next to him and the way his cheeks refused to cool down.

"Be quiet please, I'm taking attendance!"

Silence fell again save for the teacher and the students' replies, and so it continued until mid-class, when a note fell on Orihime's desk. Gulping as she unfolded it with shaking fingers, she could not believe her own eyes.

Lunch, behind the stairs on the roof.

Looking up, she quickly spotted Ichigo with his back to her, though his ears were a shade redder than usual.

Before she could ponder over it farther, however, a second note fell on her desk, reading "Good Job!" next to a little winking Tatsuki giving Orihime the thumbs up.

Her cry of embarrassment made the poor girl excuse herself as she ran out of the classroom, utterly flushed.

–

Part of her wanted it to be lunch already. Another part of her begged time to stop, and the fateful hour never to come.

But when the last bell rang and her stomach's growling reminded her what time it was, Orihime couldn't help but prepare herself to face the music as she made her way to the roof.

Quite a task, considering she had her lunch (which consisted of two take out pizza trays with presumably unholy adding combination) as well as the box she brought with her that day and risked her life to protect.

"No one's here yet…"

She said matter of factly when she found the roof desolate and empty. Not for long though, she thought, as she heard voices coming up towards her.

"Ichigo, you're so mean! Not only did you walk in with Kuchiki-san, but now you also have a d- d- d—"

"Date?"

"Shut up Mizuiro! I refuse to believe Inoue-san sees him that way! Na, Chado!"

"Hm."

"…is that all you have to say!"

"You're yelling for all of us."

"AAAH! Traitor! I don't wanna hear it from someone who dated 10 girls at once!"

She doubted her feeling of relief at seeing that it was Ichigo who made it to the roof first. He stopped when he noticed her, effectively blocking the door to the roof. His three friends blinked at the sudden stop, breaking into grins (save for Chado) as they spotted Orihime over Ichigo's shoulder. The girl blushed as she waved at them.

"Hello!"

She chirped.

"Yo, Inoue-san!"

Keigo chirped back, instantly afterwards grabbing Ichigo's arm.

"First Kuchiki-san, now Inoue-san… Ichigo, you truly are… my hero!"

He said with tears in his eyes and shoujo bubbles floating around him. Ichigo effortlessly pushed him off and advanced into the roof.

"Ah, Ichigo's so mean!"

"It's your own fault for being so clingy."

"Ah! Now Mizuiro too! Chado, you're my only real friend…"

The Mexican knew not what to do as Keigo clung to him as though for dear life. Mizuiro paid them no attention; his eyes were fixed on the two bright haired teens in front of him.

"Ichigo… we'll sit over there, ok?"

He asked, pointing at a distant corner of the roof, far enough so that if the two would keep their tones, the group wouldn't hear them. Looking at him over his shoulder, Ichigo nodded gratefully and walked towards Orihime.

"Eeeh, but I wanted to stay…"

Keigo cried, yet Chado merely dragged him away silently.

"What those two have to talk about… something tells me we're not to listen in on it, Keigo. Don't you think so too… Kuchiki-san?"

Mizuiro asked with a smile as he turned to the girl standing at the door to the roof, looking at Orihime and Ichigo with a distant look on her face. She graced her classmate with one silent look before turning to join Chado and Keigo. Shrugging, Mizuiro turned to do the same.

–

"Thanks for agreeing to talk to me."

Orihime said once they were far enough from the group. Ichigo dropped down on the floor, back to the fence, his boxed lunch placed next to him.

"You make it sound like it's something troublesome."

Her cheeks flared for what she knew would be the first time in the upcoming conversation.

"Sit down, those boxes look heavy."

She nodded and obliged, placing the big box by her side as she opened one of the pizza trays, taking a slice. She knew better than to offer, judging by the rather scared look on his face. She was used to it, though, and his next comment reduced the chances of her being offended by it to zero. She knew he didn't mean it personally even without it, though.

"You look better than yesterday."

He mentioned again, and again, with half a smile playing on his lips.

"It's all thanks to Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun…"

She said as she wiped some cheese from her cheek, moving then to place a hand on the mystery box, sparking his curiosity.

"What's in there?"

He asked with a raised eyebrow. Blushing, she brought the box in between them, opening just a crack before stopping. It was enough for Ichigo to determine that the thing inside – whatever it was – smelled far too sweet to be real… or at least edible.

"I… baked this yesterday… when I got home."

"You… made… this?"

He asked, cold sweat beginning to form on his brows. He hadn't tasted for himself what he girl was capable of producing, but he had heard the rumors… And saw Tatsuki at his family clinic several times after the girl was coaxed into trying.

"Un!"

She nodded as she opened the box and he was turn between the will to run away, and paying attention to whatever unholy abomination of culinary creation the box in front of him contained.

Curiosity won over at the end and Ichigo was ready to become the cat it killed… when all he found was a seemingly normal chocolate cake with cream and strawberries on top. Seemingly, his gut instinct warned with a stern reminder that not all was what it seemed. And as though to prove said warning, Orihime went on describing the cake's ingredients – he managed to catch the names of at least five different kinds of chocolate (the others he didn't recognize… he hoped they were chocolate kinds…), eight kinds of fruits and jams other than the strawberries on top (he hoped they were fruit), and different butters and creams the girl had managed to jam in between the layers of fillings. Peanuts and cookie pieces were all over the place as well.

Now, while his logic said it didn't sound _that_ bad… his stomach still tightened into a knot all the same.

"Tatsuki-chan said that Kurosaki-kun liked chocolate, so…"

He muttered something about treason and inevitable retribution, looking away as a delicate blush rose to his cheeks.

"… but I think I kind of over did it a bit. Heh."

When next Ichigo looked at Orihime, his eyes were soft and held a certain sadness to them.

"… made it for me, huh?"

The girl blinked as he moved to cut himself a slice, and she hurried to offer him a napkin to place it in. Once the cloth was out of her hands she jumped up and began spinning around.

"I, Inoue?"

"Eat it quickly, please! Aaaah, I can't watch!"

To be honest, he was quite grateful she couldn't look at him, as while he did have a likeness to chocolate, the fruit bit seemed a bit suspicious, and a lifetime of teasing has left him with a conditioning saying a guy named 'Ichigo' should _not_ eat strawberries. He kept glancing at the cake, then at Orihime's back, and repeat.

Eventually he took the strawberry off - in an attempt to at least get rid of one obstacle - and was about to take a bite when Orihime's voice came in, startling him into instead smudging some of the whipped cream on his mouth and nose. He wiped it off with a finger and then licked said finger, thankful to discover that at least _that_ tasted normal.

Orihime in the meanwhile was playing undecidedly with her hair.

"I kept thinking, ever since you caught me yesterday, how to repay you. For that, and… for my hair pins, you found them after they fell, and… and then…"

She then hugged herself, looking momentarily at their group of friends on the other end of the roof. She locked eyes with Rukia for a moment before the female Shinigami looked away.

"I… know it's rude, but… Kurosaki-kun…"

She turned to look at him, hesitation and determination both playing in her eyes.

"… what… did you and Onii chan… talk about?"

She finally asked. He, with his finger still in his mouth, looked away thoughtfully.

"That he has quite a handful of a sister."

Orihime giggled and looked at him fondly. His face only got more serious in response.

"Come on, you know that's hardly the stuff you talk about to other people…"

He berated her, making her look down sadly, though she was still smiling. Seeing that, he looked down at the piece of cake in his hand.

"That's also… hardly the thing to thank someone for."

She looked at him with slight surprise. He was looking away, frowning… just a bit… less.

Holding her hands together and looking down at them, she took a deep breath before speaking again –

"When I saw you like that – praying – in front of Onii chan's grave, I… didn't know how to feel. There was someone there, without me having known about it. I felt… violated, I guess. Like sometimes on the train, or when I find out someone put something in my shoe locker, or when they ask me to lend them a book!"

She seemed extremely proud of that last example; he was still trying to see the relation. By the time he thought he found the point – a fact which bothered him on its own – she returned to the calm if sad expression and serene air so unlike her.

"At the same time, though, I… it felt kind of warm."

She said with half closed eyes and reddening cheeks.

"Someone I know… someone I… trust..."

She eventually chose to say, looking away shyly.

"… was there at a place I hated as much as I held it dear. He said nothing - for better or worse – and just offered his presence for a short time. Just knowing Kurosaki-kun was there, it…"

She brought her hands to rest above her heart as her voice began to crack.

"…just seeing Kurosaki-kun there, even for a moment… and then… and then to leave and find you there waiting…"

She looked at him with broken determination and he was unable to look her in the eye.

"How can I not be thankful for that?"

She stared at him, blinking tears away. Ichigo's frown broke in favor of concern and a moment of silence passed before he stood up, making the girl look at him expectantly.

"Inoue…"

"Hai?"

"I… next year, I…"

He took a deep breath in order to arrange his thoughts before he turned to look at her.

"I'd like to come with you next year."

She stared at him in complete shock. The blood rushed to her cheeks as she blinked repeatedly, as though waiting for him to suddenly point and laugh at her for believing him even for a moment.

"What…"

One hand on his hip while trying not to mess it with the cake he still held, he scratched the back of his neck with the other, feeling his resolution fading quickly as his cheeks reddened and his tongue failed him.

"I'd… on the next anniversary… I'd like to go with you. So…"

She knew how much he meant it with every word he managed to utter, with every breath he fought to take. She also knew how much it cost him to say just that much. But instead of giving him the reply he so rightfully deserved…

Orihime burst out laughing.

Full heartedly.

Coldly.

Mockingly.

His face hadn't changed. He hadn't shown the smallest sign of even acknowledging her reaction.

Maybe that's why she felt she had to turn away from him.

"It'll be a year from now. I doubt Kurosaki-kun'll remember… I hardly remembered myself this year!"

She went to smack her head, only to have her hand caught by him, and instead have a strawberry-less piece of cake placed in her palm. She wouldn't, no, couldn't look at him. He remained standing there next to her, though his eyes were pointed somewhere else.

"Days like that… aren't something you forget even if you want to."

She looked at her fingers, now messy with chocolate and cream, and she knew without looking his gaze was set on Rukia, sitting across the roof from them.

"I… I'll tell Kurosaki-kun next year… But…"

It might've been that moment's jealousy which made her do it, for a moment later she uttered –

"… only if I get to visit Kurosaki-kun's… mother… next year also."

He stared at her as though she insulted him in some foreign language. She looked at him with the innocence of a beaten puppy, slightly pouting, her whole expression a childish manifestation of an attempt to either prove her point or get her way. He abruptly turned to look away, once again at Rukia, though not intentionally.

The Shinigami was the one to whom he promised.

She was the one to whom he'd tell about it.

But he wasn't read yet, to talk to anyone about it, not even her.

And yet…

He looked at Orihime, biting his lips.

He went there on his own… Ichigo knew that the very least he owed the girl in front of him…

"I…"

Was the benefit of the doubt.

"I'll think about it."

Which was apparently all Orihime wanted to hear. A small relieved smile appeared on her lips.

"That's all I can really ask of Kurosaki-kun, isn't it?"

She asked happily, bringing the piece of cake to his lips. He blinked a moment and ignored the cries of cheering and rage which were obviously Keigo's doing, and took the offered slice. A cry which certainly was a "noooo" came as he took a bite, chewing carefully for a moment before a shocked look rose to his lips. He looked at her hesitatingly before she giggled.

"That bad?"

He realized only when she began laughing that he nodded immediately. As thought supplying the way out he was looking for she sat down, opening the second pizza tray she brought with her, and he calmed somewhat to find it a normal, topping-less pizza.

Smiling softly with her hair blowing gently around her in the breeze, Orihime looked at Ichigo, seemingly content.

"Sit with me?"

She asked and he obliged, and in the silence that came, the two sat together until the end of the break.


End file.
